Arrivederci, Figlio
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Originally dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Awards: Last Moment. Youichi Hiruma hanya mengharapkan kedamaian, dan Yuuya Hiruma membawakannya kedamaian itu. Menurutnya Youichi Hiruma akan hidup damai tanpanya dan tanpa istrinya. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku di hadapanmu lagi," ujarnya. Apa yang akan Youichi Hiruma katakan padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?


"Maafkan aku," ujar pria paruh baya itu. Ia berlutut di depan wanita yang terbaring kaku. Tubuhnya gemetaran bagai diterpa angin beku.

_Klang_

Pria paruh baya itu melepaskan benda yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia menatap wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya. Senyum tersungging dari bibirnya, diikuti butiran bening yang mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata. Dielusnya lembut pipi wanita itu, lalu ia kecup mesra keningnya. Semua dilakukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bagaimanapun, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan keluarganya yang fana. Pergi begitu saja, tanpa berencana untuk menampakkan kembali wajahnya. Dan setelah apa yang dilakukannya, hanya ini opsi yang tersisa. Ia akan menghilang untuk selamanya, menyisakan luka—dan mungkin derita.

Ditatapnya tangan yang berlumuran darah. Hasil pemikirannya yang sama sekali tak terarah. Konsekuensi karena lepas kontrol dari kuasa amarah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap pasrah. Tak mungkin mengembalikan keping kehidupan yang sudah terpecah belah.

"Andai saja aku bisa bersabar sedikit…" ujar pria paruh baya itu lirih.

Cairan _crimson_ kental mulai menggenang. Mewarnai lantai kayu ruangan yang lengang. Memberikan efek lebih terhadap ruangan yang disinari cahaya remang-remang. Menciptakan suasana adegan pembunuhan yang cemerlang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Youichi kecil kita?"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**WARNING!** : _**Alternate Reality**_: Kurita sudah mengenal Hiruma sejak SD. _**OOC, fail rhyme, short fic, bloody scene, typos, **_dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**L**__ast __**M**__oment_

.

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Arrivederci, Figlio**_

.

.

.

Anak lelaki berambut _spike_ itu berjalan dengan santainya melewati markas latihan tentara. Tempat latihan yang dikelilingi oleh pagar kawat itu terlihat ramai oleh para tentara bertubuh kekar yang sedang menjalankan latihan rutinnya. Tak peduli matahari musim panas bersinar terik di atasnya, mereka tetap berlatih _all-out_ meski kadang diselingi canda. Anak lelaki itu hanya melihat sekilas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesekali ia ledakkan balon dari permen karet yang dimakannya.

Beberapa meter di depan, terlihat lubang yang ditemukannya tempo hari. Lubang yang membuatnya dapat keluar-masuk dengan bebas tanpa harus bilang permisi. Lubang yang memperkenalkan poker pada sang anak lelaki. Lubang yang kelak membuatnya menanamkan mimpi.

"Hei, Hi-Hiruma," panggil seorang anak gemuk yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang anak lelaki berambut _spike_ itu.

_Plop!_

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Hiruma itu tidak menjawab, hanya meledakkan balon permen karet yang menggembung dari ujung bibirnya yang lembab.

"Hi-Hiruma," panggil anak gemuk itu lagi.

"…" Hiruma masih bergeming.

"Ke-kenapa sih, ka-kau tidak mau ma-masuk ke sana akhir-akhir ini?" Anak gemuk itu memberanikan diri bertanya, meski agak terbata.

"…" Hiruma bergeming, lagi.

Akhirnya anak gemuk itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi. Ia tahu benar perangai temannya itu, dia memang _introvert_, jarang membuka diri.

"Aku malas," ujar anak lelaki bernama Hiruma itu. Singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat lawan bicaranya tahu.

Setelah menghabiskan lima tahun di sekolah dasar, anak gemuk itu sudah mampu mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hiruma. Walaupun Hiruma adalah anak yang super cuek, seenaknya sendiri, dan berpikiran picik, namun ia takkan bosan begitu saja terhadap hal yang baru disukainya. Anak gemuk itu tahu benar, saat ini ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Hiruma. Entah apa.

Yang bisa dilakukan anak gemuk itu sekarang hanya berharap Hiruma bisa cepat menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

—Arrivederci, Figlio © karin-mikkadhira—

.

_Zreek_

Anak lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu membuka pintu rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional. Perlahan, tidak brutal. Sunyi terdengar, dari rumah itu memang tidak pernah terdengar ucapan selamat datang maupun selamat tinggal. Mungkin sesekali pernah diucapkan, namun tidak frontal. Bukan berarti semua penghuninya adalah orang bebal. Hanya saja mereka tidak terlalu baik dalam hubungan sosial.

Hiruma melangkah pasti di koridor rumah tradisionalnya yang kurang penerangan. Meskipun begitu bagian dalam rumah itu tetap terawat, bersih terjaga dari debu yang beterbangan. Seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang disewa keluarga Hiruma senantiasa merapikan sudut-sudut rumah yang sedikit berantakan. Terkesan misterius juga, karena pembantu rumah tangga tersebut jarang kelihatan. Yang pasti pagi-pagi sekali semua sudah disiapkan.

_Plop!_

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu meledakkan balon permen karetnya lagi. Sudah yang kesekian kali saat ia mulai mengunyah permen yang baru di depan pintu rumah tadi. Tujuannya hanyalah menyingkirkan sunyi. Kadang ia benci dengan rumahnya yang terlalu sepi. Di sisi lain ia juga benci saat rumah menjadi ramai karena wanita yang melahirkannya tak kuasa menahan diri.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini satu-satunya wanita di rumah keluarga Hiruma mulai kehilangan kendali. Sang kepala keluarga yang tidak produktif lagi adalah alasan yang membuatnya begini. Kenyataan bahwa mereka mengalami kebangkrutan tak dapat dipungkiri. Sayangnya sang ratu keluarga tak mampu untuk hidup di bawah standar dengan mandiri. Gaya hidup kaum sosialita sudah meracuni pikirannya yang suci. Pertengkaran pun tak dapat dihindari. Dan hal itulah yang membuat kepala Hiruma terasa nyeri.

Secuek-cueknya Hiruma dengan keadaan keluarganya, ia tetaplah hanya seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan. Tidak seharusnya ia mendengar hal-hal semacam kebangkrutan. Pun tidak seharusnya ia mendengar semua bentakan. Hanya karena ia malas mencari tahu, semua yang tejadi ia abaikan. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, yang diinginkannya adalah kedamaian.

_Plop!_

Anak lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu meledakkan balon permen karetnya lagi. Menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa sedang terjadi. Sesunyi apapun rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional itu, tidak pernah sampai sesunyi ini. Seharusnya paling tidak ada suara benturan pion dengan papan _shogi_, atau suara wanita yang mengoceh sendiri. Tapi ... tidak ... ini terlalu sunyi. Selagi otak sialannya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, kaki mungilnya menuntunnya menuju ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi. Insting menuntunnya mengikuti bau yang baru pertama kali diciumnya di rumah ini.

Kaki mungilnya menuntunnya pasti menuju sebuah ruangan yang biasanya selalu terkunci. Pupil hitam yang diselubungi iris _emerald_-nya membesar seiring intensitas cahaya yang terkikis sunyi. Pintu ruangan yang terbuka menggandeng instingnya masuk ke dalam kumpulan kabut misteri.

Dan yang dilihatnya di sana adalah pemandangan yang membelalakkan mata. Bukan sebuah adegan film yang maya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Youichi kecil kita?"

Suara pria paruh baya itu meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa semuanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat nyata.

"A—" Bibirnya terbuka. Ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh, membulatkan matanya sekejap.

"Youichi—" Bibirnya juga terbuka. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu—ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, namun ia tidak bisa.

Iris _emerald_ Youichi Hiruma tidak tetuju pada sang kepala keluarga, melainkan pada wanita yang melahirkannya, yang terbujur kaku di sana, dengan cairan _crimson_ yang menggenanginya, serta sebilah pisau berlumuran darah di sampingnya. Tubuhnya mendadak beku seperti baru saja ditatap Medusa. Semua bayangan dalam pikirannya menguar—hilang, digantikan dengan memori-memori acak yang berevolusi mengelilingi pusat ingatannya.

"Kau tahu," ujar pria paruh baya itu, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa untukmu. Esok hari mereka akan mengambil rumah ini beserta isinya."

Hiruma bergeming. Bahkan kedua matanya masih tertuju pada wanita yang sudah tenggelam dalam hening.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah ... yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah memberikan kedamaian padamu," ujar pria paruh baya itu lagi, "Aku tahu kau sudah bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri."

Oh, ya, Hiruma mengerti. Apa yang terjadi adalah ayahnya membunuh wanita yang melahirkannya, lalu ia akan pergi meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri. Memaksa Hiruma kecil untuk hidup mandiri. Bahkan tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuk menemani diri.

_Sruk_

Pria paruh baya itu mengusap lembut kepala anak lelakinya. Sedikit terasa aneh karena anak itu tak ada manis-manisnya. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir sang pria paruh baya. Sungguh ambigu, sebab senyum itu mengisyaratkan kasih sayang yang nyata.

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ anak lelaki itu memancarkan tatapan kosong. Sekarang matanya benar-benar nampak seperti dua biji kacang polong. Meski kosong melompong, namun tatapannya tak berbohong. Kalau anak lelaki itu adalah anak biasa, air matanya pasti sudah menetes sejak tadi seperti minyak menetes dari corong.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku di hadapanmu lagi," ujar pria paruh baya itu.

Anak lelakinya masih bergeming.

"Tidak adakah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kauucapkan padaku sebelum aku pergi?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya.

Anak lelakinya masih bergeming.

Pria paruh baya itu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala anak lelakinya. Ia menghela napas pelan, masih dengan sunggingan senyum di bibirnya. Ia siap pergi sekarang juga, walau tanpa kata-kata terakhir dari anak satu-satunya. Ia telah berdosa, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya, mungkin untuk selamanya. Meskipun ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuat orang menderita, namun kali ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua dengan meninggalkan luka.

"Aku…" Bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Aku menyayangimu, Youichi."

Ia membalikkan punggungnya yang masih tegap, lalu perlahan melangkah menjauhi kamarnya yang gelap. Seketika ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Bau darah pun mulai menguar, membuatnya semakin pengap.

"A—"

Tiba-tiba anak lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu bersuara.

"Aku—"

* * *

**A/N:** annyeong :") ini fanfic yang seharusnya disetor untuk event Last Moment, tapi karena modem sialan yang pulsanya habis hari itu, akhirnya fic ini nggabisa dipublish :") bagian dari project multifandom: _From Dad, By Dad, For Dad._ Mencoba menulis dengan rima setelah lama tidak menulis, tapi FAIL BANGET :") dipublish sehari sebelum UKK, anak baik mohon jangan meniru! Terima kasih sudah membaca :") oh iya, aku bingung sama genrenya :" ada yg punya ide? Sampaikan di review ya :"

* * *

.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh sedikit, membiarkan telinganya mendengar jelas kata-kata terakhir dari putranya yang mungkin suaranya takkan ia dengar lagi.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Ayah Sialan."

.

—Arrivederci, Figlio : OWARI © karin-mikkadhira—

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
